And so it Began
by JessieKage
Summary: A short One-shoot on how I thought Connor's long journey began, from the destruction of his village to when he leaves to do what's right. Sucky summary and is better than it sounds :3 Enjoy!


**_A/U: A very short one-shoot I thought I could post here and maybe give some people inspiration or ideas :) This was written two weeks before the game came out so facts and stuff isn't correct and I don't feel like changing that, so you brave souls that reads this just have to deal with it ;P But seriously, the only thing had had to go from was the article posted in a LEVEL magasine, so personally I think I did good :3 This is written how I thought it happened, for example I thought Connor's mother gave him two names since his father was who he was, I had no idea he took the name himself ^^; _**

**_It's short I know, but it was an assignemt for my swedish class and had to be on MAX two A4 pages. And being as fanfic damaged as I am, I had to write in english first and then translate ^^;_**

**_Well, read and review and let me know what you think :D And for those who reads my other fic, no I have not abandoned it... I think on it, but can't find the inspiration to write and as it is now, I have to re-read the whole fic to know what I have done and not ^^;_**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**ASSASSIN'S CREED III**

**- ****And so it began**** -**

Everything… everything he knew had been wrenched from him. The place once called home had been reduced to nothing but burning remains… and the once white snow had been painted red by blood. His village had been destroyed and he hadn't even been there to prevent it. He gritted his teeth as tears slowly started to run down his cheeks and he clutched his tomahawk axe tightly, the deer kill long forgotten in the snow behind him. He should've known, he should've known! He had seen strangers lurking about ever since the encounter with the English men not many days ago. The whole village had agreed upon not giving them any of the supplies they so arrogantly had '_asked_' for. Was this the '_punishment_' for not obeying? He could still see their lively faces, especially the disappointment in the children's he declined to take with him for the hunt, as it looked now he deeply regretted not doing so.

"_Ratohnhaké:ton, a moment of your time please." The Head of the village beckoned him to come. "I need your help. Most of the other hunters are currently away as you know and won't return until the day after tomorrow. So I need you to replenish our stock, it doesn't have to be much a deer or similar will suffice."_

"_If you had told me earlier I could've brought the young ones with me."_

"_Ah, yes… You see… I've been preoccupied if you will." He sounded very ashamed and the dark circles beneath his eyes spoke of truth._

"_I understand, I'll see you again later." Connor said as he bid farewell and made his way towards his hut. On the way there he ran into the group of children, no doubt had they eavesdropped on his conversation with the Head._

"_Please? Please? Pleaseee, take us with you?" The children begged him as he was readying his equipment._

"_Another time perhaps."_

"_Aww…" They sounded together like a small choir, disappointment clear in their voices._

"_You heard the boss, besides there's a storm coming up and I would prefer to be back before it strikes." Even though they were disappointed, they knew better than to argue about it. So they just watched solemnly as Connor made his way into the thicket and disappeared…_

"Ratohnhaké:ton?" A weak voice to his right dragged him back to reality, and he recognized it immediately.

"Mother!" it didn't take long before he had uncovered the woman from the debris that was once their home. "Are- are you alright?" but the gaping gunshot wound told him the truth even though he didn't want to hear it. Knowing this also, she just smiled and stroked his cheek like only a mother could do. "W-who did this?" He choked out.

"Connor… remember what I told you?"

"Y-yes… was it _them_?"

"Promise me one thing… don't let revenge… consume you… you're so much better… than… that…" The light in her eyes died with those words and the now lifeless brown orbs stared peacefully up at the sky.

Connor watched in grief as the flames consumed the bodies of his near and dear, praying for their spirits to have a safe journey. And as he turned away, he vowed that the Templars responsible for all this would pay dearly. He would fight for freedom…


End file.
